El Lobo y la paloma
by Lydie haley
Summary: Él, el mejor guerrero que podria haber, con un pasado tan oscuro como sus mismos ojos. Ella, la mujer mas hermosa de las tierras conquistadas destinada a ser suya por derecho de conquista. Sasasuku. Au. Lemmon.


**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

Ëł Ŀŏþö ý ŀà ρªľōμά

Una leyenda

En tiempos remotos, cuando los druidas pululaban en los bosques del norte de Inglaterra y celebraban sus ritos a la luz de la luna, un joven se enamoró de la batalla y la violencia y estudió las artes de la guerra, hasta que nadie pudo vencerlo. El joven se hacía llamar "El lobo", y oprimía y robaba a las gentes para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Con el tiempo, sus fechorías llegaron a los oídos de los dioses de la alta montaña entre la tierra y el Walhalla. Woden, rey de los dioses, envió un mensajero para destruir al advenedizo que cobraba tributos al pueblo y desafiaba a los hados. Los dos se enfrentaron y cruzaron sus aceros, y el combate se prolongó quince lunas nuevas, entre los blancos acantilados del sur y las desoladas costas rocosas del norte. El guerrero era realmente excepcional, porque ni siquiera el mensajero de Woden pudo destruirlo y tuvo que regresar a la montaña para admitir su fracaso. Woden pensó mucho y profundamente, porque estaba escrito que aquel que pudiera vencer a un mensajero de los dioses tendría vida eterna sobre la tierra. Woden rió, y los cielos temblaron sobre el Lobo.

El aire fue atravesado por truenos y relámpagos, y el joven se mantuvo erguido, desafiante, con la espada apuntando hacia lo alto.

_-De modo que has ganado la vida eterna -_rugió Woden, regocijado- _Y te yergues frente a mí con tu espada lista para la batalla, pero la insensatez nunca fue parte del valor y yo no puedo dejar tus crímenes sin castigo. Tendrás tu inmortalidad, pero deberás aguardar la voluntad de Woden para practicar tus artes de guerrero-_

Con una explosión de carcajadas, el dios se irguió y un rayo cayó sobre la insolente espada. Una nube de humo se disolvió lentamente. En el lugar donde antes estaba el joven, ahora, despidiendo rojo resplandor y enfriándose lentamente, había un gran lobo de hierro, agazapado, los labios inmovilizados en un aullido silencioso.

Se rumorea que en un profundo valle, cercano a la frontera con Escocia, hay un umbrío claro donde se yergue la estatua de hierro de un lobo, colorada de herrumbre, con enredaderas enroscadas entre sus patas verdeantes de musgo. Se dice que solamente cuando la guerra se abate sobre el país, el lobo cobra vida y se convierte en un guerrero... audaz, fuerte, invencible y salvaje.

Y ahora, las hordas de Guillermo cruzaban el canal y Haroldo venía desde el norte, y la guerra estaba cercana.

**1**

Octubre 28 de 1066

Había cesado el fragor de la batalla. Uno por uno fueron apagándose los gritos y lamentos de los heridos. La noche estaba silenciosa y el tiempo parecía suspendido. La luna de otoño, tinta en sangre, brillaba cansada sobre el horizonte esfumado. De tanto en tanto, el aullido distante de un lobo rompía la quietud y hacía que el silencio que oprimía a la tierra pareciera más pesado, más fantasmal. Jirones de niebla flotaban sobre el páramo, entre los cuerpos destrozados y mutilados de los muertos. La baja muralla de tierra, precariamente reforzada con piedras, se encontraba cubierta con la heroica mortaja de los hombres masacrados de la aldea. Un muchacho, de no más de doce veranos, yacía al lado de su padre. Al fondo, se elevaba la masa oscura del castillo de Darkenwald, con la aguja de su única atalaya apuntando al cielo.

Dentro del castillo, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo cubierto de tallos de junco, frente al trono desde el cual su padre, el ahora difunto señor de Konoha, gobernara a su feudo. Tenía atada al esbelto cuello una áspera cuerda, cuyo otro extremo estaba enroscado en la muñeca de un normando, alto y blanco, que descansaba su cuerpo encerrado en una cota de mallas en el símbolo, toscamente tallado, de la posición de lord de Konoha. Sabuka no Gaara observaba cómo sus hombres destrozaban el interior del castillo en una búsqueda furiosa de hasta el más insignificante objeto de valor.

Los saqueadores subían y bajaban las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, derribaban pesadas puertas a puntapiés, vaciaban cofres y arrojaban los trofeos más valiosos sobre una gran pieza de tela, tendida ante el jefe. Sakura reconoció, entre los otros tesoros que habían embellecido su hogar, su daga enjoyada y un ceñidor de filigrana de oro que hacía un momento le había sido arrancado de las caderas.

Entre los hombres estallaban discusiones por la posesión de alguna pieza codiciada, pero eran rápidamente silenciadas por una enérgica orden del jefe. Habitualmente, el objeto motivo de la disputa era añadido, a regañadientes, al montón que crecía continuamente ante él.

El ale corría libremente y era bebido en abundancia por los invasores. Carnes, panes y cualquier cosa comestible que cayera en sus manos, eran devoradas al instante. El caballero de las hordas de Guillermo que tenía a Sakura sujeta con la cuerda, bebía del vino que llenaba su cuerno de toro ahuecado, indiferente a la sangre del lord de Konoha, que todavía oscurecía la cota de mallas de su pecho y sus brazos.

Cuando ninguna otra cosa requería su atención, el normando tiraba de la cuerda y hacía que las ásperas fibras lastimaran brutalmente la piel blanca y suave del cuello de la joven. Cada vez que las facciones de ella se crispaban en una mueca de dolor, él reía cruelmente por haber provocado una reacción en su cautiva y su pequeña victoria parecía aliviar su malhumor. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado mucho más verla rebajarse y prosternarse implorando misericordia. En cambio, ella mantenía una actitud alerta y vigilante, y cuando lo miraba a la cara lo hacía con una calma desafiante que lo enfurecía. Otras se habrían arrastrado a sus pies y le hubieran rogado que tuviera piedad. Pero esta muchacha... había en ella algo que parecía sacar una ligera ventaja cada vez que él tiraba de la cuerda. El no podía llegar a las profundidades de la reserva de ella, pero decidió que la sometería a una dura prueba antes de que terminara la noche.

Cuando él y sus hombres irrumpieron en el castillo después de derribar la sólida puerta, las encontró, a ella y lady Maida, su madre, enhiestas y serenas, como si las dos solas quisieran hacer frente a todo el ejército normando invasor. Con su espada ensangrentada en alto, él se detuvo apenas transpuesta la puerta, mientras a su lado sus hombres pasaban corriendo, en busca de otros que estuvieran deseosos de luchar por lo suyo. Pero al no encontrar a nadie más que estas dos mujeres y varios perros que los recibieron con ladridos y gruñidos, bajaron sus armas. Con unos cuantos golpes y puntapiés bien aplicados, sometieron a los perros y los encadenaron en un rincón. Entonces se volvieron a las mujeres, quienes no lo pasaron mejor.

Su hermano, Sabuka no Kankuro, avanzó hacia la muchacha con la intención de apoderársela. Pero en cambio se encontró con Maida, quien se arrojó en su camino con el propósito de no permitirle que se acercara a su hija. Él trató de empujar hacia un lado a la mujer y ella, con dedos como garras, trató de quitarle el puñal que él llevaba en su cinturón, y lo hubiera conseguido, pero él lo advirtió a tiempo y derribo a la mujer de un golpe aplicado con su puño cubierto con el guantelete de hierro Sakura soltó un grito y cayó al lado de su madre. Antes que Kankuro pudiera reclamarla para él, Gaara se interpuso, arranco la redecilla de la cabeza de la joven y dejó en libertad una reluciente masa de cabellos rosados. El caballero normando envolvió su mano en esa sedosa melena y obligó a la muchacha a ponerse de pie. Después la arrastró hasta una silla, la hizo sentarse con un brutal empellón, y le ató las muñecas y tobillos a la gruesa armazón de madera para que no pudiera seguir interfiriendo. Maida, todavía atontada, fue arrastrada y atada a los pies de su hija. Después los dos caballeros se unieron a sus hombres en el saqueo de la aldea.

Ahora la muchacha estaba a los pies de él, vencida y cercana a las grises regiones de la muerte. Empero, de sus labios no salían ruegos ni pedidos de clemencia. Gaara pasó por un momento de incertidumbre cuando tuvo que reconocer que ella era dueña de una fuerza de voluntad que pocos hombres tenían.

Pero Gaara no sospechaba la batalla que se libraba en el interior de Sakura en los momentos que ella se esforzaba por suprimir su temblor y presentar un continente orgulloso cuando observaba a su madre. Maida era obligada a servir a los invasores con los pies atados con una cuerda corta, de manera que le era imposible dar un paso completo. De las ataduras de sus pies, arrastraba un trozo de cuerda que los hombres pisaban para divertirse. Fuertes risotadas sonaban cada vez que Maida caía al suelo, y con cada caída Sakura se ponía más pálida. Le hubiera sido más fácil soportar ella misma las humillaciones y burlas que ver sufrir a su madre. Si Maida traía una bandeja de comida y bebidas y caía con su carga, la hilaridad aumentaba y antes que la infeliz pudiera levantarse, recibía varios puntapiés por su torpeza.

Sakura sintió que sus temores aumentaban y que se le cortaba la respiración cuando Maida tropezó con un soldado de hosca expresión y le derramó encima un pichel de ale. El hombre aferró a Maida de un brazo, la obligó a ponerse de rodillas y le dio un fuerte puntapié. Cuando ella cayó, se desprendió de su cinturón un saquito, pero Maida se levantó rápidamente en medio de las maldiciones del normando y lo recogió, lo hubiera puesto nuevamente en su cinturón pero el soldado le agarró la mano y se lo quitó, con un grito de beodo. Maida intentó recuperarlo y su atrevimiento enfureció al hombre, quien le propinó en la cabeza un puñetazo que la hizo girar varias veces antes de caer. Sakura contempló la escena con una mueca en sus hermosos labios y un fulgor salvaje en sus ojos. Pero el golpe pareció divertir al hombre. Olvidado por el momento el tesoro, siguió a la mujer que tambaleaba, la tomó de un hombro y empezó a golpearla con ferocidad.

Sakura dio un grito de ira y se puso de pie, pero Gaara tiró de la cuerda y ella cayó cuan larga era sobre el suelo cubierto de juncos y polvo. Cuando nuevamente pudo respirar a través de su garganta magullada, vio a su madre tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, sin sentido, y a su atacante, de pie sobre ella, con las piernas abiertas, y sosteniendo en alto, con una mueca de triunfo y regocijo, el pequeño saco. El hombre lo abrió con impaciencia para ver el contenido y cuando descubrió que no había en el pequeño envoltorio más que unas cuantas hojas secas, lo vació en el suelo, entre groseros insultos. Arrojó lejos el saquito vacío y aplicó un violento puntapié a la forma inmóvil que yacía a sus pies. Con un grito de angustia, Sakura se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, incapaz de soportar el espectáculo de su madre tan maltratada.

_-¡Basta! -_rugió Gaara, satisfecho por fin al ver claudicar a Sakura _-Si la vieja vive, nos servirá todavía-_

Sakura se apoyó con las manos en el suelo y miró a su captor con unos ojos verdes cargados de odio. Su largo pelo rosado caía en salvaje desorden alrededor de sus hombros y sobre su pecho palpitante, y toda ella tenía el aspecto de una loba frente a su enemigo. Sin embargo, recordó la espada de Gaara que goteaba sangre cuando el normando entró en el castillo y vio con los ojos de su mente la sangre fresca de su padre manchando el reluciente camisote. Luchó contra el pánico que amenazaba privarla de sus últimas fuerzas y contra el dolor y la autocompasión que la hubieran impulsado a la sumisión. Se tragó las lágrimas que hubiera querido derramar por emociones experimentadas por primera vez en su vida y por el recuerdo atormentador de su padre, quien yacía muerto, sobre la tierra fría, sin bendición ni confesión, mientras ella nada podía hacer por remediarlo. ¿Tan despiadados eran estos hombres de Normandía, que ni siquiera ahora, ganada por ellos la batalla, podían buscar un sacerdote y ocuparse de sepultar debidamente a los vencidos?

Gaara bajó su mirada hasta la muchacha, quien permanecía sentada, con los ojos cerrados y los labios temblorosos y entreabiertos. No veía él la batalla que amenazaba con acabar con la resistencia de ella. Si entonces se hubiera puesto de pie, él habría podido vencer su deseo de verla aplastada ante él por, el miedo, pero su mente voló hacia el caballero bastardo, quien pronto reclamaría como suyo todo lo que ahora les rodeaba.

Antes del crepúsculo habían llegado, galopando con audacia como correspondía a conquistadores, para exigir la rendición de la aldea. Konoha no estaba preparada para este enemigo. Después de la sangrienta victoria de Guillermo sobre el rey Harold, en Senlac, hacía hacia una quincena, se corrió la voz de que el duque normando avanzaba hacia Canterbury con su ejército, después de perder la paciencia con los ingleses, quienes, aunque derrotados, le negaban la corona. Las gentes de Konoha se sintieron aliviadas pues el camino que llevaban los invasores pasaba lejos de ellos. Pero no contaron con las pequeñas fuerzas que se separaron para conquistar o arrasar las poblaciones a lo largo de los flancos de Guillermo. Así fue como el grito del vigía anunciando la proximidad de los normandos paralizó los corazones de muchos Erland, aunque sumamente leal al difunto rey, conocía la vulnerabilidad de su posición y se hubiera rendido si su cólera no hubiese sido provocada más allá de lo que él podía soportar.

Entre los normandos, fue solamente Sabuka no Gaara quien se sintió inquieto con lo que lo rodeaba mientras cabalgaban a través del campo y pasaban las cabañas campesinas hacia la gran mansión de piedra gris donde moraba el señor feudal. Cuando se detuvieron ante el castillo miró a su alrededor. Ni afuera ni adentro de las dependencias exteriores se advertía actividad, y según todas las apariencias, el lugar parecía abandonado. La entrada principal, una puerta de duro roble forrada de hierro, estaba cerrada. Ni una luz desde el interior iluminaba las pieles raspadas y aceitadas que cerraban las ventanas inferiores del castillo y las antorchas montadas en soportes de hierro a cada lado de la puerta no habían sido encendidas para disipar la oscuridad de la noche cercana.

Todo estaba silencioso en el interior, aunque cuando el joven heraldo gritó, la pesada puerta se abrió lentamente. Un anciano, de barba y cabellos blancos, alto y robusto, apareció sosteniendo en la mano una espada de batalla desenvainada. El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Gaara oyó el ruido de un cerrojo que era corrido nuevamente a su lugar. Entonces el sajón se volvió para mirar a los recién llegados. Permaneció silencioso, alerta, mientras el heraldo se le acerco desenrollando un pergamino. Seguro de su misión, el joven se detuvo frente al anciano y empezó a leer.

_- Escucha, Erland, señor de Konoha. Guillermo, duque de Normandía, reclama a Inglaterra como suya por derecho soberano...-_

El heraldo leía en inglés las palabras que Gaara había preparado en francés. El taciturno caballero había dejado a un lado el pergamino que le fuera entregado por sir Sasuke, un bastardo de sangre normanda, porque para la mente de Gaara era más un riesgo rebajarte que una autoritaria exigencia de rendición. ¿Quiénes eran estos sajones, sino ignominiosos paganos, cuya arrogante resistencia solo merecía ser aplastada sin misericordia? Sin embargo, Sasuke quería tratarlos como a hombres honorables. Habían sido vencidos, Gaara, y ahora había que mostrarles quiénes eran los amos.

Pero Gaara empezó a inquietarse aún más cuando vio el rostro del anciano que enrojecía mientras del anciano que enrojecía mientras las palabras seguían cayendo, exigiendo que todos los hombres, mujeres y niños fueran traídos a la plaza y marcados en sus frentes con el sello de esclavos, y que el señor se entregara con su familia como rehenes, para garantizar la buena conducta del pueblo.

Gaara se movió en su silla y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Se oyó el cloqueo de una gallina que debía de estar empollando y el zureo de una paloma en el corral. Un leve movimiento atrajo su atención hacia un ala superior de la mansión, donde el postigo exterior de una ventana se había abierto apenas. No pudo penetrar la oscuridad que había detrás de esas toscas tablas de madera pero sintió que alguien lo observaba desde allí. Sintió recelos, echó hacia atrás sobre un hombro su capa de roja lana y dejó libre su brazo derecho y el pomo de su espada.

Nuevamente dirigió la mirada al orgulloso anciano y algo en la actitud del hombre le recordó a su propio padre: duro, arrogante, no dispuesto a ceder ni una vara a menos que hubiese sido ganada una milla. Un sentimiento de odio creció dentro del pecho de Gaara y sus ojos Verdosos se entrecerraron y miraron al hombre llenos de un rencor nacido de la comparación. El rostro del viejo sajón se ensombrecía cada vez más mientras el heraldo seguía leyendo las ultrajantes exigencias.

Súbitamente, una brisa helada rozó la mejilla de Gaara e hizo restallar el gonfalón sobre sus cabezas con un ruido que sonó como un aviso de muerte. Su hermano Kankuro, a su lado, murmuró entre dientes y empezó a sentir la tensión que hacía sudar a Gaara debajo de la túnica de cuero que llevaba entre su cuerpo y la reluciente armadura. Sintió las palmas húmedas debajo del guantelete cuando apoyó la mano en el puño de la espada.

De pronto, el anciano lord soltó un grito de cólera y blandió su espada con demoníaca furia. La cabeza del heraldo cayó al suelo antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara lentamente. La confusión demoró las represalias por un instante mientras siervos armados con horquillas de heno, guadañas y otras armas improvisadas brotaron de sus escondrijos. Sir Gaara gritó una orden a sus hombres y se maldijo así mismo por haberse dejado tomar por sorpresa. Espoleó a su caballo y los campesinos saltaron hacia él con las manos hacia arriba, con el propósito de arrancarlo de su silla. Él golpeó a izquierda y derecha con su espada, partió cráneos, seccionó manos de brazos extendidos. Vio a lord Erland que luchaba delante de él y enfrentaba a tres soldados normandos a la vez y tuvo la impresión de que Harold aún hubiera podido ser rey si tuviese a este anciano a su lado. Gaara azuzó a su cabalgadura entre la masa de hombres, con el lord de Konoha como blanco, porque ahora lo veía envuelto en una bruma rojiza que solo se disiparía cuando él sintiera que ese cuerpo anciano se derrumbaba bajo su espada. Los campesinos trataron de arrastrarlo lejos de allí cuando advirtieron su intención, pero con sus esfuerzos solo consiguieron ensangrentar la tierra. Lucharon gallardamente para salvar a su señor, pero sólo lograron perder sus vidas. No eran rivales para hombres entrenados en la guerra. El vigoroso caballo pasó sobre los cuerpos caídos hasta que por fin dejaron de espolearlo. Lord Erland miró la espada levantada contra él y su muerte llegó rápidamente cuando Sabuka se la clavó profundamente en el cráneo. Al ver caído a su señor, los siervos se dispersaron y huyeron y el estrépito de la lucha dejó lugar a los gemidos de las mujeres, los llantos de los niños y los fuertes golpes de un tronco de árbol que servía de ariete contra la puerta de Konoha, en un esfuerzo por dejar expedita la entrada.

Desde donde estaba, a los pies de Gaara, Sakura miró ansiosamente a su madre, a la espera de una señal de vida, y sintió cierto alivio cuando Maida por fin se movió. Se oyó un leve quejido y la mujer logró incorporarse apoyándose en un codo. Miró aturdida a su alrededor, todavía atontada por los golpes. El mismo que la había castigado se le acerco nuevamente.

_-¡Tráeme ale, esclava! -_rugió. La levantó tomándola del cuello de sus vestidos y la arrojó hacia el barril de la potente cerveza, pero los pies atados de la desdichada la hicieron caer otra vez.

_- ¡Ale! -_grito el hombre y le arrojó su cuerno.

Maida lo miró sin entender, hasta que él la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó una vez más hacia el barril. Ella trató de ponerse de pie, Pero el soldado pisó la cuerda que arrastraba de sus tobillos y la hizo caer sobre manos y rodillas. Esto pareció causarle intenso regocijo.

_-¡Arrástrate! ¡Arrástrate, como una perra!-_ordeno el hombre entre roncas carcajadas.

La obligaron a servirlo de rodillas, y cuando le hubo entregado el cuerno lleno, otros hombres exigieron sus servicio y pronto estuvo nuevamente moviéndose de un lado a otro, llevándoles ale y vino con ayuda de Hlynn y Ham, dos sirvientes capturadas cuando huían de la casa.

Maida servía a los normandos, pero sus labios empezaron a moverse y ella a cantar en voz baja y monótona. Las palabras sajonas penetraron en la conciencia de Sakura, y con un espanto que trató de ocultar, la joven se percató de que su madre lanzaba terribles amenazas a los hombres que no comprendían su idioma y conjuraba sobre las maldiciones de todos los demonios del pantano. Si sólo uno hubiera entendido las palabras de Maida, ella habría sido atravesada, sin mucha hesitación, como un cerdo destinado al asador. Sakura sabía que la supervivencia de ellas pendía del más pequeño capricho de sus captores. Hasta su prometido se hallaba en peligro. Ella había oído hablar a estos normandos de otro bastardo quien, bajo las órdenes de Guillermo, había ido a Cregan para obtener la rendición de ese pueblo. ¿Suigetsu también estaba muerto, después de luchar tan gallardamente junto al rey Haroldo, en Hastings?

Gaara miró a Maida y pensó en la actitud majestuosa y la rara belleza que ella exhibía, antes que su soldado la golpeara y le estropeara la cara. No encontraba huellas de la mujer de antes en esta criatura sucia, que se arrastraba penosamente para hacer sus tareas, con el rostro crispado y el cabello rosado con hebras grises sucio de sangre y de polvo. Quizá, la doncella que tenía a sus pies se veía a sí misma cuando miraba tan intensamente a su madre.

Un grito distrajo la atención de Sakura, y cuando se volvió y miró a su alrededor, vio a la sirvienta Hlynn que era empujada de un lado a otro entre dos soldados que se la disputaban ruidosamente. La tímida criada, que apenas acababa de cumplir quince años, nunca había conocido a un hombre y ahora enfrentaba la pesadilla de ser violada por estos rufianes.

Sakura sintió como suyo el terror de la niña y se mordió los nudillos para no hacer eco a los gritos aterrorizados de Hlynn. Ella sabía muy bien que pronto sería la víctima de las pasiones de un hombre. Se oyó ruido a tela desgarrada cuando el vestido de Hlynn le fue brutalmente arrancado de los pechos. En ese momento, una mano pesada se apoyó rudamente en un hombro de Sakura.

Manos callosas, crueles, caían como zarpas sobre el cuerpo de la joven criada y lastimaban su tierna carne. Sakura se estremeció de repulsión, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Finalmente uno de los hombres dejó atontado a su rival con un golpe en la cabeza, se levantó, tomó en sus brazos a la desesperada Hlynn, quien se debatía gritando, y salió con ella por la puerta. Sakura se preguntó angustiada, si la muchacha sobreviviría a esa noche y pensó que las probabilidades eran muy pocas.

El peso sobre el hombro de Sakura se volvió súbitamente insoportable. Sus orbes verdes relampaguearon de odio cuando se volvió una vez más para mirar a su captor. Los ojos del normando le devolvieron el desafío y una sonrisa lenta, lujuriosa, bailó burlona en esos labios gruesos. Pero cuando la mirada de ella se volvió aún más despectiva y firme, la sonrisa del normando desapareció. Sakura sintió que los dedos del hombre empezaban a apretar hasta lastimarle el hombro. Incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, Sakura gritó enfurecida y levantó una mano para golpearlo en la mejilla, pero él le aferró el brazo y se lo dobló detrás de la espalda, hasta que ella quedó aplastada contra la ensangrentada cota de mallas. Él le acercó su rostro y su cálido aliento le tocó la mejilla. El hombre rió por lo bajo ante el desamparo de la joven.

Ella luchó por liberarse mientras la mano libre de él se movía con deliberada lentitud sobre el cuerpo joven y palpaba con grosero deleite las curvas suaves, maduras, debajo de las vestiduras. Sakura tembló bajo ese contacto y odió al hombre con todo su ser.

_-¡Puerco sucio! -_siseó en la cara de él, y obtuvo un pequeño placer al ver la expresión de sorpresa provocada por sus palabras en francés.

_-¡Eh! -_Kankuro se levantó de un salto cuando sus oídos captaron una voz femenina que pronunciaba palabras que él podía entender. No las oía, de labios de mujer, desde que habían zarpado de Saint-Valery. _- Maldición, hermano, la hembra no sólo es hermosa sino, también, educada-_ Pateó con fingido disgusto la silla del difunto lord _-¡Bah! Tienes suerte al haber conseguido la única hembra en este país de paganos que podrá entenderte cuando le des órdenes en la cama- _Sonrió y volvió a _sentarse -Por supuesto, hay que tener en cuenta que la violación tiene sus desventajas. Pero puesto que la doncella puede entenderte, quizá puedas persuadirla a que se muestre más amistosa. ¿Qué importa que tú hayas matado a su padre?- _

Gaara miró ceñudo a Kankuro y dejó nuevamente que Sakura cayera a sus pies. Una vez más, la superioridad que tenía sobre ella había disminuido un poco, porque la hembra sabía francés mientras que él ignoraba completamente el idioma de ella.

_-Cállate, cachorro-_ le dijo secamente al hombre más joven _-Tú charla me causa fastidio-_

Kankuro consideró el humor de Gaara y sonrió.

_-Querido hermano-_ dijo _-veo que te afliges demasiado, pues de otro modo aceptarías que te haga una broma. ¿Qué puede decir Sasuke cuando tú le cuentes que fuimos atacados por esos paganos miserables? El anciano era un zorro astuto. El duque Guillermo no te culpará. ¿Pero a cuál de los bastardos temes más? ¿Al duque, o a Sasuke?_-

Ahora Sakura escuchó con más atención, mientras las facciones de Gaara se ensombrecían con una mal disimulada furia y sus cejas se unían como nubes de tormenta.

_-No temo a ningún hombre- _gruñó el normando.

_-¡Oh... oh!- _replicó Kankuro, en tono burlón _-Eso lo dices con mucha valentía, ¿pero de veras lo sientes? ¿Qué hombre, de los que estamos aquí esta noche, no siente cierta inquietud interior por la fechoría cometida en este lugar? Sasuke dio órdenes de no arrastrar a los aldeanos a la batalla; sin embargo, hemos matado a muchos de los que iban a ser sus siervos-_

Sakura escuchaba atentamente las palabras que intercambiaban los hombres. Algunas sonaban extrañas a sus oídos, pero lograba entender la mayoría. ¿Ese hombre, Sasuke, de quien ellos hablaban con tanto recelo, sería más de temer que estos terribles invasores? ¿Y sería ese hombre el nuevo señor de Konoha?

_-El duque le ha prometido estos pueblos a Sasuke– _reflexionó Kankuro -_Pero son de poco valor sin campesinos para trabajar en los cultivos y cuidar de los cerdos. Sí, Sasuke tendrá palabras que decir, y según su manera habitual, no las dirá en tono trivial-_

_-¡Perro sin nombre!- _estalló Gaara _-¿Qué derechos tiene él de poseer estas tierras?- _

_-Sí, hermano. Tienes razón en sentirte resentido. La situación también me afecta. El duque ha prometido a Sasuke hacerlo señor de este lugar mientras nosotros, de noble casa, nada hemos recibido. Nuestro padre quedará sumamente decepcionado-_

El labio superior de Gaara se arrugó en una mueca de desprecio.

_-La lealtad de un bastardo a otro de su clase- _dijo _-no siempre es justa para quienes merecen más- _tomó un reluciente rizo de cabello rosado de Sakura y lo frotó distraídamente entre sus dedos, gozando de la sedosa textura _-Guillermo, si pudiera, haría papa a Sasuke-_

Kankuro se rascó pensativo el mentor arrugó la frente.

_-En verdad- _dijo _-no podemos decir que Sasuke no se lo merece, primo. ¿Qué hombre lo ha derrotado jamás en una justa o en un combate? En Hastings peleó con la furia de diez, con ese vikingo cerca para cubrirle la espalda. Defendió su terreno cuando todos creímos muerto a Guillermo. Sin embargo, hacer de Sasuke un lord... ¡aaaj!_– levantó las manos en auténtico disgusto _-sin duda, eso le hará creerse igual a nosotros-_

_-¿Y cuándo ha creído él otra cosa?- _dijo Gaara.

La mirada de Kankuro se posó en Sakura, mientras ella dirigía al otro una mirada de desprecio. Era una muchacha joven. Kankuro le calculó menos de veinte años. Dieciocho, quizá. Ya había advertido su fiero carácter. No se sometería fácilmente a la obediencia. Pero un hombre que supiera apreciar la belleza podía pasar por alto este defecto, porque él estaba seguro de que era el único que ella tenía. El nuevo lord, Sasuke, sin duda quedaría complacido.

Esa cabellera rosada parecía rodearla de llamas y reflejar la luz del fuego del hogar en cada uno de esos rizos densos. Un color poco común para una sajona. Sin embargo, eran los ojos lo que lo tomaban completamente desprevenido. Ahora ardían llenos de rencor, oscuros, verdosos, relampagueantes, como si ella adivinara los pensamientos de él. Pero cuando ella se calmaba, sus ojos adquirían un suave color verde, claro y brillante como el brezo que crecía en las colinas. Las largas, renegridas pestañas ahora estaban bajas y aleteaban contra la piel de marfil. Sus pómulos eran delicados y altos, y el mismo suave color rosado que brillaba en ellos agraciaba la boca suavemente curvada. La visión de ella riendo o sonriendo excitaba su imaginación, porque ella tenía dientes sanos y blancos, sin las manchas negruzcas de la podredumbre que arrumaba a tantas otras beldades. La nariz, pequeña, ligeramente respingada, se elevaba orgullosa, desafiante y la empecinada tensión de la mandíbula no alcanzaba a ocultar la delicadeza de sus líneas. Sí, sería difícil de domar, pero la perspectiva se presentaba sumamente interesante, tentadora, pues aunque ella era más alta y esbelta que la mayoría de sus congéneres, no le faltaban las curvas llenas de una mujer.

_-Ah, hermano –_concluyó -_Será mejor que te diviertas con esta damisela esta noche, porque mañana Sasuke podría reclamarla para él-_

_-¿Ese patán?–_ replicó Gaara con una mueca de rencoroso desprecio _-¿Cuándo se ha interesado en una mujer? Las detesta, lo juro. Quizá, si encontramos un bello mancebo para él..._

Kankuro sonrió torcidamente.

-_Si eso fuera verdad, hermano, podríamos tenerlo a nuestra merced. Pero me temo que él no tiene esas inclinaciones. Sí, en público evita a las mujeres como a la plaga, aunque creo que, en privado, tiene tantas como nosotros. Lo he visto observar detenidamente a dos o tres damiselas, como si considerara los méritos que poseían. Ningún hombre mira en esa forma a una mujer cuando lo tienta más cualquier lacayo. El hecho de que consiga mantener en secreto sus asuntos amorosos es una cosa más que parece fascinar a sus mujeres. Pero me intriga que las hermosas damiselas de la corte de Guillermo dejen caer sus pañuelos y adopten posturas de idiotas enamoradas cuando él está cerca. Deben de sentirse tentadas por su maldita lejanía-_

_-Yo no he visto muchas hembras que suspiraran por él– _replico Gaara

Kankuro rió con regocijo.

_-No hermano, y no las verás, porque habitualmente te encuentras más que apropiadamente entretenido tú mismo. Estás demasiado ocupado descarriando hermosas doncellas para molestarte con las que suspiran por Sasuke-_

_-Sin duda eres más observador que yo, Kankuro, porque todavía me resulta difícil creer que una doncella pueda suspirar por él, abominable como es y con esa cicatriz-_

Kankuro se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Qué es una pequeña marca aquí o allí? -_ dijo _- Eso prueba que a un hombre es audaz y valiente. Gracias a Dios, Sasuke no se jacta de esos pequeños recuerdos de batallas como tantos de nuestros nobles amigos. Yo casi puedo soportar más su maldita reserva que esos cuentos aburridos que son repetidos continuamente-_

Kankuro hizo señas para que volvieran a llenarle su cuerno de beber y Maida se acercó, trémula, a complacerlo. La mujer intercambió con su hija una mirada fugaz, antes de alejarse con sus incomprensibles murmullos.

_-No temas, hermano– _sonrió _-aún no hemos perdido esta partida. ¿Qué nos importa que Guillermo favorezca a Sasuke por un tiempo? Nuestra familia es importante. Ella no tolerará mucho tiempo esta usurpación, después que nosotros hagamos conocer este ultraje-_

Gaara gruñó _-Mi padre no quedará muy contento cuando se entere de que aquí no he ganado tierras para la familia-_

_-No te aflijas, Gaara. __Guy__ es un viejo y tiene ideas viejas. Como él ha ganado su fortuna, naturalmente supone que para nosotros es fácil hacer lo mismo-_

La mano de Gaara apretó el cuerno 'hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

_-Hay momentos, Kankuro, en que creo que lo odio-_

Su hermano se encogió de hombros -_Yo también estoy impaciente con mi padre. ¿Sabes que me ha amenazado con que si tengo otro bastardo más con alguna moza, me arrojará de su lado y me privará de mi herencia?-_

Por primera vez desde que abrieran a golpes las puertas de Darkenwald, Gaara echó la cabeza atrás y rió a carcajadas.

—_Tienes que admitir, que en ese sentido ya has hecho bastante-_

Kankuro rió con él _-Y tú, hermano, tampoco puedes hablar mucho-_

_-Es verdad, pero un hombre debe tener sus placeres-_

Gaara sonrió, y sus ojos oscuros cayeron sobre la joven de cabellos rosados que tenía a sus pies. Le acarició la mejilla y su mente se embriagó con la visión de ese cuerpo esbelto apretado contra el suyo. Empezó a sentirse impaciente por poseerla. Metió los dedos dentro del escote del vestido y con un fuerte tirón desgarró la tela, dejándole los hombros al descubierto. Ella trató de liberarse. Los ojos ardientes, voraces de los invasores se volvieron rápidamente para regalarse con el festín de esos pechos que asomaban a medias sobre la prenda rota. Como sucediera antes con Hlynn, todos empezaron a gritar expresiones de aliento y bromas obscenas; pero Sakura no se dejó dominar por la histeria. Mantuvo unidas las partes desgarradas del vestido y solamente sus ojos expresaron el odio y desprecio que le inspiraban sus captores. Uno por uno, los hombres fueron obligados a callar por esa mirada y se apartaron para tragar su incomodidad con grandes tragos de ale, mientras murmuraban entre ellos que esta moza, seguramente, era una bruja.

Lady Maida apretaba frenéticamente un pellejo de vino contra su pecho y sus dedos estaban blancos por la presión. Miró angustiada cómo Gaara acariciaba groseramente a su hija. Las manos de él se movían lentamente sobre la carne sedosa, debajo de las ropas, llegando hasta donde ningún otro hombre se había atrevido antes. Sakura temblaba de repulsión y Maida sintiéndose ahogada por el miedo y el odio que parecían crecer dentro de su pecho hasta impedirle la respiración.

Los ojos de Maida se elevaron hacia la oscura escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios. En su imaginación, vio a su hija ya luchando con Gaara sobre la cama del lord, la misma que ella había compartido con su marido y donde diera a luz a Sakura. Ahora, ella casi pudo sentir los gritos de dolor arrancados a su hija por ese temible caballero. El normando no tendría piedad ni la pelirosa se la pediría. Su hija poseía el orgullo y la terquedad de lord Erland. Nunca imploraría nada para ella. Para otro, tal vez, pero no para ella.

Maida se alejó hacia las profundas sombras del salón. No habría justicia hasta que el asesino de su marido hubiera sentido la venganza de ella.

Gaara se puso de pie, levantó a Sakura y estrechó el cuerpo joven con sus fuertes brazos. Rió por lo bajo cuando ella se retorció para liberarse y obtuvo un placer brutal de la mueca de dolor que crispó la cara de la muchacha cuando le apretó el brazo con sus dedos de hierro.

_-¿Cómo es que hablas la lengua de Francia?- _preguntó en tono autoritario.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, lo miró a la cara y guardó silencio. Sus ojos tenían un fulgor helado de intenso odio. Gaara consideró la altanera actitud de la muchacha y la soltó. Pensó que ninguna tortura podría arrancarle la respuesta de los labios si ella se negaba a hablar. Antes, cuando él le había preguntado su nombre, ella se mantuvo muda. Fue la madre quien se precipitó para decírselo cuando él amenazó con violencia a la joven. Pero él sabía cómo humillar a las damiselas arrogantes.

_-Te ordeno que hables, Sakura, o te arrancaré toda la ropa y permitiré que cada uno de los hombres que están aquí te posea por turno. Juro que después de eso no te mostrarás tan orgullosa-_

De mala gana, ella respondió, sin modificar su actitud majestuosa.

_-Un trovador viajero-_ dijo _-pasó mucho tiempo en este castillo durante mis años de infancia. Antes de venir aquí, él anduvo vagando de país en país. Conocía cuatro idiomas. Me enseñó el vuestro por diversión-_

_-¿Un trovador viajero que se divierte enseñando nuestra lengua? ¿Dónde está la gracia? Yo no le veo ninguna-_

_-Se decía que ese duque vuestro soñaba desde niño con Inglaterra. Mi alegre trovador lo sabía porque a menudo cantaba para los nobles normandos. Dos o tres veces, en su juventud, llegó a cantar para entretener a ese duque, hasta que el duque le cortó el dedo meñique por cantar en su presencia la historia de un caballero bastardo. A mi trovador le divertía enseñarme el francés, a fin de que si un día se realizaban las ambiciones del duque, yo pudiera llamarlos a vosotros la hez del pueblo y vosotros me entendierais-_

Las facciones de Gaara se ensombrecieron pero Kankuro rió detrás de su copa.

_-¿Dónde está tu galante trovador, damisela?- _preguntó el joven normando _-al duque, que lo llamen bastardo, hoy no le gusta más que cuando era jovencito. Quizá tu hombre termine perdiendo la cabeza, además del meñique-_

Sakura habló en tono cargado de sarcasmo -_Él está donde ningún mortal puede alcanzarlo, a salvo de vuestro duque- _Gaara miró ceñudo a su hermano _-Me recuerdas cosas muy desagradables-_

Kankuro sonrió -_Perdóname, hermano-_

La visión de los hombros apenas cubiertos de Sakura, que brillaban suavemente sobre el vestido desgarrado, desvió los pensamientos de Gaara en otra dirección. Se inclinó y la levantó en brazos, en medio de una lluvia de furiosas protestas y una sorprendente variedad de insultos.

Él rió de los esfuerzos de ella por escapar hasta que la pelirosa casi consiguió zafarse. Entonces la aplastó contra él y la sujetó con unos brazos como tenazas de hierro. Sonrió, bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios. Súbitamente retrocedió, con expresión de dolor. Un hilillo de sangre corría hacia abajo desde su labio inferior.

_-¡Viborita perversa!- _dijo semiahogado de rabia.

Con un fuerte gruñido, Gaara se echó a Sakura sobre el hombro. La joven quedó sin aliento cuando su vientre golpeó contra la dura cota de mallas, y estuvo a punto de perder el sentido. El normando tomó una vela para iluminar su camino en las oscuras escaleras, cruzó el salón y empezó a subir. Cuando entró en el dormitorio del lord, atrás quedaron los ruidos que hacían los turbulentos invasores. Cerró la puerta de un puntapié, dejó la vela a un lado, fue hasta la cama y arrojó a Sakura sobre el colchón, sin ninguna ceremonia. Tuvo una visión fugaz de unas piernas largas y esbeltas antes que ella se incorporara y tratara de saltar del lecho. La gruesa cuerda que la joven todavía tenía atada al cuello frustró sus esfuerzos. Con una sonrisa cruel, Gaara empezó nuevamente a enroscarse la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca hasta que ella quedó de rodillas ante él, mirándolo como un perro asustado mira a su torturador. Él rió ante la mirada firme de ella, desenrollo desenrolló la cuerda de su muñeca y la ató a uno de los sólidos postes de los pies de la cama.

Gaara empezó a desvestirse con despreocupada lentitud, dejó su espada, se quitó la cota de mallas y arrojó al suelo la túnica de cuero.

Se acercó al hogar, vestido ahora solamente con la camisa de lino y las ceñidas calzas. Sakura, llena de temor, tiró frenéticamente de la cuerda que le rodeaba el cuello pero sus dedos nada pudieron contra el apretado nudo. Él avivó el fuego y añadió más leña menuda. Después se quitó la camisa de lino y las calzas de lana. Sakura tragó con dificultad cuando el cuerpo de él emergió, esbelto y musculoso, y comprendió que le sería imposible mantenerlo lejos de ella contando solamente con sus fuerzas. Él sonrió casi amablemente, se le acercó y le rozó suavemente la mejilla con los nudillos.

_-La flor de un arbusto espinoso- _murmuró él -_Sí, es verdad, tú eres mía. Sasuke me dio permiso para apoderarme de una adecuada recompensa después de cumplidas sus órdenes- r_ió por lo bajo, como si estuviera muy divertido _-no puedo pensar en una recompensa más apropiada que quedarme con la posesión más preciada de estos pueblos. Lo que queda, apenas es digno de atención-_

_-¿Esperáis una recompensa por la masacre?-_ siseó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros _-Esos tontos hubieran debido saber que es imprudente atacar a caballeros armados, y el viejo se perdió a sí mismo cuando asesinó al mensajero del duque. Hemos hecho un buen día de trabajo para Guillermo. Merezco una recompensa-_

Sakura se encogió de hombros ante esta fría desconsideración por las vidas tronchadas. Se apartó de él todo lo que se lo permitió la longitud de la cuerda.

Gaara echó la cabeza atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

_-¿Mi palomita quiere huir de mí?- r_etorció la cuerda en su mano y empezó a atraer a la joven hacia él _-Ven, paloma– _dijo suavemente _-Ven, paloma, y comparte mi nido. Gaara será amable contigo-_

Sakura luchó salvajemente por tirar de la cuerda mientras entre sus labios apretados escapaban sollozos de angustia. Finalmente, quedó de rodillas frente a él. Gaara aferró el nudo que ella tenía debajo del mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Ella lo miró con los ojos dilatados, esforzándose por respirar. Él estiró un brazo y tomó un pellejo de vino que estaba sobre un cofre.

_-Prueba un poco de vino, paloma mía-_ dijo él con la cara sobre la de ella.

A la fuerza, le echó vino entre los labios. Sakura se ahogó y después tragó el ardiente líquido. Él sostuvo el pellejo apretado contra la boca de ella hasta que Sakura nuevamente debió luchar para poder respirar. Él la soltó, se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó el pellejo a los labios. Al beber, parte del vino se derramó sobre su cuerpo. Gaara dejó el pellejo, se limpió el vino de la cara y el pecho y la miró con ojos ardientes. Hizo el pellejo a un lado y estiró la mano para aferrar la cuerda. Sakura ahora tenía menos fuerzas para luchar y él la atrajo hasta que sus caras quedaron separadas por el ancho de una mano. Su aliento, cargado de ale y vino, casi la hizo vomitar, pero súbitamente él llevó una mano al cuello del vestido de ella y con un rápido tirón hacia abajo, le desgarró las ropas y las arrojó a un lado. La soltó de repente y ella, sorprendida, cayó hacia atrás. Él sonrió, se tendió de espaldas y bebió una buena cantidad de vino sin sacar los ojos de la muchacha, quien, con miedo y vergüenza, trataba desesperadamente de cubrir su desnudez.

_-Ahora ven a mí, palomita. No luches-_ dijo él, en tono zalamero _-después de todo, yo no carezco de influencias en la corte de Guillermo y a ti te podría pasar algo mucho peor- _la miró con expresión de ebrio y sus ojos recorrieron cada una de las tentadoras curvas del cuerpo femenino _-podrías ser arrojada a esos groseros patanes que están en el salón-_

La pelirosa lo miró con ojos dilatados y nuevamente trató de deshacer el nudo de su cuello.

_-No, no, mi paloma- _Gaara sonrió, estiró la mano y dio un tirón a la cuerda, que la hizo caer sobre manos y rodillas.

Ella quedó allí, jadeando de dolor y frustración, pero levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos llenos de odio. Con la cara crispada en una mueca y sus largos cabellos en desorden, que brillaban con reflejos rojos y dorados, parecía nuevamente una bestia salvaje, agazapada y lista para presentar batalla. Él sintió que la sangre se aceleraba en su entrepierna y que su deseo aumentaba a cada momento. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron

_-Ah, no eres una paloma– _murmuró roncamente el normando _-eres una zorra. Si no quieres venir a mí, yo tendré que ir hasta ti-_

Se levantó de la cama y Sakura ahogó una exclamación, porque él se irguió ante ella, atrevido como puede serlo un hombre. El dio un paso adelante, los ojos ardientes de deseo y una semisonrisa jugando en sus labios. Sakura se enderezó y retrocedió cautelosamente. Un helado hilillo de miedo corrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral y su cuerpo se cubrió de gotas de sudor frío. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, entrecortadamente, casi entre sollozos.

Hubiera querido gritar, gritar de terror como había hecho Hlynn. Sintió que un alarido se le formaba en la garganta y luchó contra el miedo que amenazaba con sofocarla en medio de su total desamparo. Él siguió acercándosele, con la misma mueca perversa en los labios, la misma mirada de halcón, fija, fija y atrevida, que parecía devorarla mientras ella seguía alejándose hasta que la cuerda la hizo retroceder en círculo contra los pies de la cama y ya no pudo seguir escapando. Sakura sintió que sus miembros pesaban como plomo y no le obedecían. Las sombras envolvieron a Gaara y ese rostro cruel pero hermoso, ocupó todo el campo visual de ella. A la luz vacilante del fuego, el cuerpo largo, esbelto de él, pareció esfumarse.

El pánico le subió a la garganta hasta que apenas le permitió respirar. Él estiró una mano y se la puso sobre un pecho. Con un grito, Sakura se retorció, pero él la sostuvo por la cuerda y avanzó hasta que los dos cayeron sobre las pieles tendidas sobre la cama. Ella quedó atrapada, inmovilizada debajo de él. La habitación giró a su alrededor. La voz de él sonó extrañamente apagada en sus oídos.

_-Eres mía, palomita-_ sus palabras salieron confusas y casi ininteligibles.

Él pasó su cara contra la esbelta columna del cuello de ella, y su aliento, caliente y denso contra la suave carne, pareció quemarla hasta los huesos.

_-Eres mía. Yo soy tu amo- _la boca empezó a acariciarle los pechos.

Sakura no podía moverse. Se hallaba en su poder y eso dejó de importarle. La cara de él se inclinaba sobre ella, oscureciéndole la visión de lo que la rodeaba. El peso del cuerpo desnudo de Gaara la empujó más profundamente sobre las pieles. Pronto habría terminado...

Maida miró a la pareja entrelazada, ahora inmóvil y silenciosa. Echó la cabeza atrás y dejó que su risa se impusiera a las oleadas de carcajadas que llegaban desde el salón. El aullido de un lobo hambriento desgarró la noche y los dos sonidos se mezclaron. Abajo, en el gran salón, los rudos invasores callaron mientras un helado estremecimiento rozaba con sus dedos sus musculosas espaldas. Algunos se persignaron ante algo que nunca antes habían escuchado y otros, pensando en la cólera de Sasuke, creyeron que él ya había llegado.


End file.
